


Not Afraid

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie will defy even him for Nick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Afraid

"You don't scare me."

How many times would she say it before she believed it? Obviously the listener did not, stepping forward, as if to bypass her toward the fallen vampire. She stepped directly in his way. 

"Doctor. I wish to help, much as you disbelieve me."

Natalie wavered, but... he wasn't threatening her, using his jedi mind tricks, or any of the other nasty tricks that Lacroix was capable of. 

"You hurt him worse than you have already..." she threatened, aware it was mostly empty, but the ancient one actually gave a half-smile at the bravado.

"His pains are self-inflicted, where I am concerned." With that, Lacroix knelt and lifted the son of his heart up to be carried to safety.


End file.
